El Ascensor
by Dam Williams
Summary: oneshot/lemmon - ¿qué sucederá cuando el rechazo de Edward, un pequeño accidente que le ha ocurrido a Jacob, y un ascensor en malas condiciones, lleven a Bella a hacerle caso a un loco impulso?


**El Ascensor**

_(Oneshot)_

Título: El Ascensor _(Oneshot)_

Summary: Bella odia a Paul, o más bien, es él quien la odia… y ella lo sabe.

—Bella, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño —dijo Edward por quinta vez esa tarde, mientras que yo trataba de seducirlo de la mejor manera que era capaz, pero no funcionaba. Siempre me rechazaba.

A estas alturas, ya parecía una pequeña niña a quien le negaban un dulce, aunque si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, fácilmente podría ser una buena analogía aplicable; Edward era un verdadero dulce y se me estaba negando de forma cruel, mientras que de paso me torturaba con sus fríos besos en mi cuello.

No podía soportarlo más.

—De acuerdo, Edward, esto se terminó —solté al tiempo que me ponía de pie de su colosal cama con cobertor dorado, y de inmediato me observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al parecer, había hablado demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se terminó? —inquirió con la voz inundada de dolor, que a la misma vez me lastimaba, pero luego comenzó a hablar como si lo comprendiera… Con el dolor aún presente, pero como si lo comprendiera—. Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, si eliges otro camino diferente al mío, no te detendré, es tu decisión. Hay huecos en tu vida que yo no puedo llenar y siempre lo he comprendido…

—Por favor, guarda silencio —le pedí antes de que siguiera hablando—. No me refería a eso, lo que quería decir es que se terminó, que debo irme —le expliqué para calmar la indescifrable expresión de su rostro esculpido por ángeles, aunque en el fondo todavía me sentía herida por su rechazo.

—Oh —exclamó al fin a modo de entendimiento—. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—No, gracias —lo detuve cuando se puso de pie, después de todo, tenerlo conmigo en el auto no ayudaría en nada a calmar mis hormonas—. Podré ir sola.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Aún sigues enfadada conmigo?

—Claro que no —le contesté no muy convencida—. Solo… olvídalo, Edward. ¿Si?

Y así quedó nuestra pequeña e indirecta discusión. Yo, anegada en deseos por tenerlo, y él ni siquiera se molestaba en refrenarlos; por el contrario.

_¿Es que podría haber algo peor para este tipo de calor en mi cuerpo (y que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiente)?_

Después de un rato enfurruñada tratando de calmar a mis hormonas, y mientras que un débil sirimiri caía sobre la brillante y extensa carretera de Forks, ahora me encontraba en mi monovolumen conduciendo directamente a casa para darme una ducha realmente fría.

_Si. Eso sería lo más adecuado._

Pero en eso estaba, conduciendo, cuando el teléfono móvil que Edward me había obligado a llevar desde hace un tiempo, comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

Detuve el monovolumen en una orilla y contesté algo extrañada al no identificar el número.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? —identifiqué de inmediato la voz de Charlie, pero noté que hablaba con premura—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Hola, papá. Voy de camino a casa —respondí.

—¿Podrías pasar al hospital, por favor? —me pidió impaciente.

_Uhm. ¿Hospital?_

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupada porque le hubiese sucedido algo, incluso, contra el deseo de evitar todo lo que significaba un hospital para mí.

Desde niña que los he odiado.

—Estoy bien —respondió en seguida.

De inmediato solté un rápido suspiro de alivio, pero eso fue antes de comenzar a procesar que si él no estaba en el hospital, había otro problema.

—Pero Jake está en el hospital —agregó dudándolo unos segundos, sin que yo tuviera que preguntar.

—¡Jake! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté exaltándome.

—Bella, tranquilízate —me pidió—. Solo fue un pequeño accidente. Ahora el doctor Cullen lo está tratando en el hospital, pero quiere verte. Se siente solo.

Intenté pasar por alto el tono con que Charlie decía "se siente solo", claramente refiriéndose a que todavía albergaba esperanzas de que entre Jacob y yo pasara algo, pero era imposible cuando lo decía de ese modo.

Eso no podía dejar pasarlo, aunque aún así no le quise hacer caso.

—¿Pero él está fuera de peligro? —inquirí, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Jake era un hombre lobo y si Carlisle lo estaba tratando, no corría ningún peligro.

—Claro, hija. Solo necesita compañía —respondió.

_De acuerdo. Con eso era suficiente._

—Está bien, papá. Voy de inmediato.

—De acuerdo —dijo algo más contento en comparación a como me habló en un principio—. Adiós, hija… Y gracias. Jake te lo agradecerá.

—Adiós.

Ambos colgamos.

Encendí el motor del monovolumen nuevamente y emprendí un rumbo distinto al que tenía previsto: el hospital.

Veinte minutos después, me estaba ubicando en el estacionamiento del hospital de Forks. Aquel enorme lugar apagado y sin brillo que me había albergado ya tantas veces antes desde que era pequeña, aunque ésta era la primera vez que no entraba por algún accidente que me ocurría a mí.

Avancé por el vestíbulo con la cazadora mojada por la lluvia en mi mano para llegar a la recepción y preguntar por la habitación de Jacob, mientras ignoraba el olor que me mareaba y traía malos recuerdos a mi memoria.

—Disculpe, señorita —dije llamando la atención de la recepcionista, quien no parecía estar muy conectada a este mundo mientras limaba sus uñas—. Estoy buscando la habitación de Jacob Black, se supone que lo trajeron el día de hoy.

La mujer revisó su computadora de mala gana, y después de unos minutos que parecieron siglos, por fin respondió.

—Último piso, habitación 327.

—Gracias —dije más por cortesía que otra cosa.

Emprendí rumbo al ascensor, ya que eran cinco pisos y no estaba dispuesta a subirlos por las escaleras tomando en cuenta mi mala suerte y lo de tener dos pies izquierdos, cuando en eso recordé que si iba a ver a Jake, yo desaparecería en las visiones de Alice, y ella le diría a Edward, y él se preocuparía demasiado, y saldría a ver a los Vulturi… otra vez, y nadie quería que ocurriera eso... _Bueno, a excepción de toda la manada Quileute._

Tomé mi teléfono móvil y comencé a escribir un rápido mensaje para Edward y Alice antes de subir al ascensor para que supieran en dónde me encontraba, ya que seguramente luego perdería la señal.

_Así como ellos perderían mi señal_, pensé con ironía.

Iba caminando a ciegas cuando terminé de escribir los mensajes y entré a la cabina antes de que se cerrara. Me dispuse a apretar el botón del último piso, pero ya estaba marcado así que no le tomé importancia. Guardé el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo: sin señal, como lo había predicho _(y sin siquiera tener una pizca de los poderes de Alice… já)._

De pronto un aroma cálido, reconfortante, como a madera y playa; algo conocido y que me recordaba a alguien muy querido, comenzó a llenar mis sentidos de a poco. Cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola en el ascensor, y que esa persona era quien menos me gustaría ver, ya era tarde, las puertas se habían cerrado: no podía escapar.

De reojo me di cuenta que Paul, quien por cierto me odiaba, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color marrón claro, haciendo juego con el hermoso bronceado de su piel morena y dejando al descubierto unos enormes músculos en sus, de seguro, fuertes brazos. Me recordaba demasiado a Jake, aunque fuera solo en lo de estar tonificado y musculoso, porque estoy segura que Jake era más grande que él. También llevaba unos jeans desgastados y rasgados hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, dejando ver otra parte de su atractivo cuerpo. Porque sí, era atractivo. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que venía directo desde la playa, y no que hubiese atravesado la débil lluvia que se dejaba caer afuera, como su cabello húmedo lo demostraba.

—Hola —le dije después de unos segundos, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, igual a como lo había hecho la recepcionista.

Pero él no pareció notarlo, o es más preciso, me ignoró, logrando que en vez de darme exactamente lo mismo lo que hiciera, me sonrojara.

—¿Vienes a ver a Jake? —inquirí pasando por alto su respuesta (o falta de ella) de hace un rato.

—¿Y a ti, qué te importa? —respondió, con sus ojos brillando por la furia.

Está bien. No iba a seguir insistiendo con un caso perdido. Paul me odiaba: y desde la primera vez que Jacob me confesó lo que todos ellos eran.

_¿Por qué no odiarlo a él también?_

Pero en otra fugaz mirada, me sorprendió ver que llevaba unas _Nike_ negras, en lugar de ir descalzo como había acostumbrado a ver a Jake o al resto de la manada. Pero claro, era de suponer que entrara a un hospital como humano normal (independiente de lo desvestido que iba), y no como licántropo que acababa de volver a fase humana.

—Aquí apesta —soltó de pronto haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran, pero no por algún tipo de vergüenza, si no que era producto de la rabia que me daba al escucharlo, y mordía mi labio inferior por la impotencia que tenía de no poder hacer nada.

De pronto, el ascensor se detuvo y las luces parpadearon unos segundos.

_Genial_, dije en mi fuero interno al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Atrapada y con Paul de compañía.

—Genial —resopló Paul a mi lado, como si hubiese estado espiando lo que yo pensaba.

—¿Habrá algún botón para pedir ayuda? —le pregunté de forma casual acercándome al tablero de control, pero no tenía mucho éxito buscando. ¿Cómo nos encontrarían?

—¿Me ves cara de recepcionista, acaso? —respondió despectivamente—. ¿Te parece que puedo tener idea?

Lo último ni siquiera tenía que preguntármelo. Era cosa de verlo mirando el techo y de brazos cruzados (literalmente), para darme cuenta que no obtendría nada de él.

—Paul, estamos atrapados —comencé a hablar, pero él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—¡Qué gran descubrimiento el que haces! —se burló—. Al parecer, lo de andar tanto con las sanguijuelas te está afectando el cerebro.

—¡¿Puedes callarte y dejar que termine de hablar? —le exigí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Decía que estamos atrapados, así que intenta hacer que ésta mala experiencia sea algo más agradable —le pedí, o mejor dicho, le rogué—, porque no sé por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

—Yo soy agradable —se burló torciendo su sonrisa tal como Edward lo hacía, aunque Paul no le llegaba ni a los talones.

_Edward…_

—¿Sabes una cosa? —habló de pronto antes de que mis pensamientos tomaran un rumbo peligroso—. Realmente no sé qué es lo que Jake ve en ti.

_Y con sinceridad, yo tampoco._

—Si ni siquiera tienes un buen trasero —siguió burlándose de mí al tiempo que me daba una, para nada, disimulada mirada a la parte baja de mi espalda.

—¿Conoces el concepto "agradable"? —lancé con sarcasmo dándome la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente con una clara mueca de diversión en su rostro, y pasó a sentarse en el suelo del ascensor.

—Creo que tenemos para bastante tiempo más aquí —me informó, como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Habían pasado por lo menos cinco minutos, y todavía no se escuchaba nada de ninguna parte.

—¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas? —me dijo de pronto, y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo—. Me estás mareando, y además, se supone que yo soy el que debería estar dando vueltas. Soy el que tiene una parte animal.

—Ja-ja. Buen chiste —lancé ácidamente.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y esperas a que nos saquen de aquí?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Me ves cara de reloj?

—Escúchame bien —le exigí pasando a sentarme a su lado, dejando la cazadora a en mi regazo—. No te veo cara de nada a excepción de un adolescente sobre desarrollado, así que deja de preguntarme si te veo cara de alguna cosa… Y así, tal vez el tiempo pase más rápido —agregué.

—¿Si te dejo de preguntar si acaso me ves cara de algo? —preguntó burlándose.

—Mejor, cállate.

—Vaya, la chica vampiro tiene su carácter.

_Maldita la hora en que el ascensor se detuvo._

—¿Podrías utilizar tu fuerza para abrir las puertas? —inquirí después de otros minutos. Los licántropos eran fuertes, ¿o no?

—¿Te parezco Hulk?

Bueno, esa fue otra manera de decir lo mismo que le pedí que evitara.

—Ja-ja —solté con sarcasmo—. Al parecer no serás de ninguna ayuda.

—No creo que seas la indicada para recriminármelo —siguió burlándose, pero ésta vez con razón.

A lo mucho yo podría gritar para que nos sacaran aunque nadie me escuchara, pero nada más.

Seguimos otros minutos en silencio, y cerré mis ojos creyendo que así el tiempo pasaría más a prisa, pero parecía que no era favorable con la ansiedad que estaba envolviéndome.

_¿Y si jamás nos sacaban?_

—¿Cómo es ser la novia de un vampiro? —preguntó de pronto Paul, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—No me hagas repetírtelo —dijo algo molesto y cuando lo miré, noté que no despegaba su miraba de sus manos puestas en su regazo.

Y luego no sé si fue la mención de mi relación con Edward, o solo una irracional reacción mía la que me hizo mirarlo con otros ojos.

_Éste chico sí que era guapo._

La visión de su cabello negro y corto húmedo con la lluvia, su piel perfectamente bronceada, los desarrollados músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos que se mostraban a través de su reveladora camiseta, y su por supuesto, atractivo rostro, causaron una sensación en mi bajo vientre que no podía entender… Bueno, sí podía entender, pero no podía aceptar…

_¡Yo amo a Edward!_

—Es de lo más —respondí finalmente apartando de inmediato mi vista de su cuerpo.

—¿Y no te dan miedo sus colmillos?

_Qué gracioso_. Jake me había hecho las mismas preguntas hace un tiempo.

—No tiene colmillos…

—Si, como sea… —me interrumpió ignorando lo que le decía.

—Si no quieres saber, ¿por qué me preguntas?

—¿Por decir algo?

—Si, como sea.

Otro momento de incómodo silencio.

Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, y la imagen de Edward se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato, como reacción instantánea. Era una visión agradable. Pero después mi Edward se fue y apareció…

—¡No! —solté algo asustada.

No podía estar imaginando esas cosas.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó Paul, al verse sorprendido de mi extraña reacción.

—No… no… que todavía no viene nadie a sacarnos —traté de arreglar la situación.

—Eres bastante rara, ¿lo sabías?

—Eres tú el que se convierte en lobo, ¿y me dices a mí rara? —inquirí con el latente tono de ironía que me caracterizaba.

—Apúntate una —me dijo sonriendo.

Se veía bien una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué se siente no tener privacidad? —le pregunté de pronto recordando como tenían que vivir ellos ante eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo de la manada, quiero decir —me expliqué—. Jacob me contó que entre ustedes no pueden guardarse secretos, por lo de… ya sabes.

—Oh —hizo un sonido de aceptación—. Es molesto.

A pesar de su respuesta, me sorprendió la tranquilidad con que lo dijo.

—No parece molestarte tanto.

Sonrió bastante complacido.

—¿Sabrías guardar un secreto?

_Wow. ¿Me pedía guardar un secreto? Esto sí que era nuevo._

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

—Aprendí a esconder mis pensamientos —dijo con una amplia sonrisa algo traviesa—. Si quiero que ellos no se enteren de algo, simplemente no se enteran.

—¡Vaya! Eso es… wow —era mejor que cualquier cosa, y con razón no le preocupaba—. ¿Los demás no pueden hacerlo? —le pregunté.

—Nop —contestó—. O por lo menos eso parece.

Cuando lo dijo puso mala cara, sinónimo de que no me gustaría preguntar.

—Ya que parece que estaremos por mucho más tiempo aquí, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa? —inquirió bajando la mirada de nuevo.

—Er… claro. Adelante.

—¿Qué se siente tener sexo con un vampiro? ¿No te lastima cuando lo hacen?

Cielos, esa si que fue una pregunta bastante vergonzosa. Incluso podía sentir el fulgor en mis mejillas por mi incomodidad.

—Eso es algo personal —lo encaré, recordando lo sucedido ésta tarde con Edward, o mejor dicho, lo NO sucedido.

—Vamos —insistió—. Después de que salgamos de aquí, nosotros nunca conversamos.

Bueno, eso era algo, y además necesitaba desahogarme.

—Luego de que salgamos, ¿jamás hemos hablado de esto?

—No —me aseguró.

—Bueno, nosotros… nunca… hemos hecho el amor —confesé mordiéndome el labio, y de inmediato explotó en carcajadas ofensivas.

—¿Nunca?

—¡Ey! No te rías, que no es gracioso —me ensalcé.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero… ¿nunca? —insistió contenido la risa.

—Nunca —acepté.

—Pero me imagino que has tenido algún encuentro casual con otro chico, ¿o no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Edward es el primer hombre al que he amado.

—De acuerdo, cada uno con sus valores —dijo entendiendo a qué me refería—. ¿Pero acaso no sabías que no es necesario amar a alguien para vivir una nueva experiencia?

_Bueno, eso si que se llamaba vivir libre._

—¿Y qué están esperando ustedes? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ya son pareja, ¿o no?

—Edward no quiere lastimarme —le confesé al recordar de nuevo lo de la tarde y como me había rechazado.

—¿Quieres morir virgen? —preguntó, pero noté más cierto tono de burla en su voz, que otra cosa.

Pero si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, si Edward se negaba a convertirme en vampiro, tal vez sí moriría siendo virgen.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Vas a hacer algo para no morir virgen? —preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos, y casi podía ver nuevamente mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Bueno, no es cosa de lanzarse sobre el primer tipo que se me cruza por delante —razoné.

—Lo sé, y no me refiero a eso.

—¿Qué propones, entonces? —inquirí.

—Digo que… estamos solos… nadie puede leerte la mente… a mi tampoco sin que yo quiera… —vaya, ya entendía a dónde iba todo esto—. ¿Qué me dices?

—¡¿Me estás proponiendo hacer el amor contigo? —le pregunté escandalizada.

—No te estoy proponiendo hacer el amor conmigo —respondió mirándome inocentemente, torciendo su sonrisa de nuevo—. Te estoy proponiendo tener sexo conmigo. ¿Qué más discreto que algo entre nosotros?

Le arrojé mi chaqueta en su rostro y no quise seguir escuchando más sus extrañas propuestas.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Cerré mis ojos y puse una mano sobre mi frente espantando cualquier fantasía que pudiera tener con Paul.

_¿Por qué tenía que estropearse el ascensor justo hoy, y con Paul a mi lado? ¿O por qué eligió este momento para ser agradable conmigo y hacer sus proposiciones?_

Definitivamente no era un buen momento.

—¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Sobre qué?

_Ok. Eso fue realmente estúpido._

Paul bufó y con sus dedos apartó un mechón de cabello suelto por detrás de mi oreja, mientras que se acercaba más a mí para hablar; tanto, que podía sentir con más intensidad el roce de su respiración en mi rostro, y el tibio aroma de su cuerpo.

—Sobre tener sexo conmigo —respondió conteniendo la risa.

_¡Ay, Dios! ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Pero… ¿cómo será?_

—¿Y no me dolerá? — le pregunté de pronto.

_¿Yo dije eso?_

_No, Bella, ¿qué haces?_

—No, a menos que tú quieras lo contrario —contestó acercándose aún más.

A estas alturas, ya podía sentir su esencia abrazadora golpeando mi cuerpo.

_¿Hacía calor, o era idea mía?_

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —agregó.

—Si —respondí sin pensarlo consiguiendo que Paul abriera tanto los ojos, y yo soltara una pequeña risa nerviosa por ello.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? —me burlé acercándome yo ésta vez a él.

Había sacado valor de no sé dónde para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía bien. Bueno, no bien, pero era divertido en este punto y en este contexto.

—No creí que… que aceptarías —reconoció suavizando el ceño.

—Crees muchas cosas, al parecer —seguí jugando.

—Bella, por favor, detente —dijo de pronto nerviosamente, pero yo lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te importa mucho que no tenga un buen trasero?

—No quise decir eso, lo siento —comenzó a disculparse al verse en apuros.

—Pero lo hiciste —le reproché acercándome aún más, y ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro bronceado.

—Bella, ya basta —siguió apegándose lo más que podía a la pared del ascensor, hasta que se puso de pie, conmigo acompañándolo.

Yo era mucho más pequeña, pero eso no quería decir nada.

—Vamos, ¿ya no quieres jugar? —ronroneé, y de cierto modo era extraño. Con Edward no podía hacer esto.

—No juegues con fuego. Te puedes quemar —me advirtió, pero sonriendo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Tan caliente estás? —me burlé.

_¿Yo dije eso?_

Pero al parecer lo último que había dicho pareció ser un gran error. De un juego, esto estaba yendo más allá.

De pronto Paul tomó una de mis manos y la llevó directo a su entrepierna.

—¿Qué me dices ante esto? —preguntó con voz ronca contra mi oído, enviando corrientes eléctricas como escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Cuán caliente te parece que estoy?

A través de la tela podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquel bulto inmenso que sobresalía increíblemente. No estaba de ninguna manera preparada para sentirlo de forma tan repentina, pero de cierto modo era reconfortante, y también me gustaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú tienes miedo? —continuó empujándose, bajando una de sus manos a mi cintura.

_¿Me estaba desafiando?_

Atrapar su boca en un repentino beso fue mi respuesta ante su indirecta provocación. De a poco sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos, profundizando un beso que era completamente ajeno a cualquier sentimiento que no fuera simple deseo carnal, pero que a la vez, podía sacar un montón de sentimientos secundarios que llegaban a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Incluso las más íntimas, se sentían tocadas por el placer que me envolvía el estar así con Paul.

_Sí… Con Paul._

Mi respiración, al igual que la de él, comenzó a agitarse de manera frenética, mientas que la mano que tenía en mi cintura, la bajaba lentamente ahuecando mi trasero.

—Retiro lo dicho —susurró contra mi boca apretando y frotando mis nalgas, y supe de inmediato a qué se refería.

Reí externamente por ello, porque por lo menos, mi fuero interno estaba convertido en un caos completamente de culpa y remordimientos. Yo no amaba a Paul, pero aún así estaba aquí, así.

Mis manos recorrieron su musculoso torso con deleite por debajo de la camiseta sin mangas de color marrón. Su piel estaba ardiendo.

_¿Cómo sería tener esa piel morena y ardiente contra la mía?_

De inmediato Paul me soltó y tomó su propia camiseta quitándosela él mismo, para luego arrojarla al piso al tiempo que volvía a atrapar mis labios, pero ésta vez me levantó por los muslos empujándome con su cuerpo y llevándome directamente contra la pared al otro extremo del ascensor, sintiendo un pequeño golpe en mi espalda por lo frenético que se estaban convirtiendo todos los movimientos, consiguiendo soltar un fuerte gemido contra su respiración.

Aferré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura descubierta, y el calor era tan grande, que podía sentirlo a través de mis pantalones cuando sus manos acariciaban mis muslos. Lenta y furiosamente subió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta tomar uno de mis pechos y masajearlo con soltura, enviando más placer por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mis interiores húmedos y ardientes, al tiempo que Paul comenzaba a bajar sus labios por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi corpiño, y con su propia boca comenzó a desenganchar los botones de mi blusa, dejando mi torso completamente al descubierto.

Ya no sabía que podía ser más fuerte; si mis gemidos, o la culpa, pero con rapidez y sin saberlo, él se encargaba de nublar la segunda opción, mientras que aumentaba con su lengua la primera.

Llevé mis manos con nerviosismo entre nosotros, y tomé el broche de se pantalón para deshacerme de él. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era sentirlo dentro de mí.

_¿Podría llegar a ser tan caliente como su cuerpo?_

En pocos minutos ya se había deshecho diestramente de todas las ropas que nos separaban, y volvió a tomarme entre sus fuertes brazos, levantándome por los muslos, y aferrándolos con sus manos contra su ardiente cuerpo y la pared fría del ascensor.

_Prefería su piel._

Por eso puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que su lengua descendía por mi pecho, atrapando la punta de ellos, mordisqueándolos.

—¿Nadie se enterará? —pregunté con dificultad entre jadeos, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta además de una silenciosa risa.

Tomé su rostro y posé mis labios en su boca nuevamente, profundizando el beso y sintiendo como su lengua danzaba contra de la mía en perfecta sincronización. Se sentía extraño. Ahora no tenía que ser cuidadosa… y también me gustaba.

Paul tomó su miembro hinchado, duro y caliente en un corto movimiento entre nuestros cuerpos, y comenzó a frotarlo contra mis profundidades necesitadas. Estaba más que caliente, ardía.

Eso era cruel. Muy cruel.

—Lo necesito —solté jadeante contra su pecho, mordiéndolo entre palabras.

—Tendrás lo que quieres —respondió de la misma forma, antes de sostener mis caderas y sentir de lleno como su miembro me penetraba, mientras él soltaba un leve gemido.

Grité. No gemí, ni gimoteé: Grité.

Era un leve dolor exquisito que me bañaba de forma agradable.

—¿Te gusta esto, chica vampiro? —preguntó contra mi oído, pero mi respuesta fueron solo gemidos y más gemidos entre cada invite de su pelvis contra la mía.

Era duro e inmenso, y estaba perforando mis profundidades como nunca me lo habría imaginado. Con una destreza tan increíble, que sentía mis ojos rodar al cielo con cada envestida.

Empujaba mis caderas en contra del ritmo de sus propios movimientos, logrando que cuando su miembro me penetraba, llegara tan profundo y tan duro, que podía sentirlo en mi estómago.

Creo que podía escuchar algunos sonidos de cuando mi espalda golpeaba la pared del ascensor con cada lujuriosa envestida, pero yo solo me podía concentrar en sus quejidos. Parecía que aumentaban poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía también, y por lo cual sabía que no quedaba mucho para que toda esta maravillosa experiencia llegara a su fin.

Sentía hormigueos en mis extremidades y cosquillas en mi estómago.

Su miembro entraba y salía, una y otra vez, más y más, cada vez con más fiereza, y cada vez con más candencia. Mis gritos no los podía controlar, y sabía que si no guardaba silencio, todo se podría terminar…

_Pero estamos en un ascensor y nadie nos escucha,_ pensé de pronto.

—¡Paul! —clamé gimientemente.

—¿Qué sucede chica vampiro, lo quieres más duro? —inquirió sin esperar una respuesta, penetrándome más fuerte y duro. ¿Violento? No, pero sí delirante.

Clavé mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentía que llegaba al clímax máximo con sus últimos empujes. Arqueé mi espalda contra su cuerpo y un montón de convulsiones recorrieron hasta la última fibra de mi ser, con él uniéndoseme al instante.

Exhaló con dificultad contra mi piel y movió su cuerpo para salir de mí, mientras que me dejaba en el suelo, pero mis piernas flaquearon, así que me tendí sobre mi ropa esparcida por el suelo. De inmediato Paul hizo lo mismo, y se sentó a mi lado viéndome mientras torcía su sonrisa.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir? —preguntó.

—Nada —contesté.

Y ya que sin duda esto había sido lo más increíble que había vivido en la vida, ¿qué más perdería si volvía a experimentarlo?

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo monté a horcajadas. Tal y como podría sonar, no de otra forma: lo monté.

Sus ojos me miraron con la incógnita grabada a fuego.

—¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar? —me reí besando su cuello, pero tampoco fue necesaria una respuesta porque su miembro comenzó a reaccionar al instante elevándose entre mis piernas, con su torso firme y musculoso contra mi vientre.

No perdí más tiempo y me dejé caer con fuerza sobre su lanza enorme e incandescente. Ya no era él quien me poseyó con fuerza, ahora era yo quien lo poseía con salvajismo. Lo hacía hundirse en mí profundamente una y otra vez, mientras que mi espalda se arqueaba nuevamente y mi cabeza caía hacia atrás por el placer.

Luego Paul me tomó entre sus brazos levantándome para afirmar mi espalda contra el suelo cubierto con la ropa. De inmediato separé mis piernas invitándolo nuevamente, y no se hizo esperar mucho para sentirlo de nuevo contra mí, ésta vez más profundo que antes. Tenía una pierna contra el interior de uno de mis muslos, y con la rodilla sostenía mi otra pierna para dejarle una mayor facilidad para entrar y salir, deslizarse para empujar y retroceder.

Se empujaba contra mí, martillando placer en mi cuerpo con tal intensidad que me encontré gimiendo como loca nuevamente, sin aliento, y al compás de sus movimientos.

Iba a llegar nuevamente al tan esperado orgasmo, cuando unos sonidos comenzaron a desconcentrarme.

_¿Qué sucedía?_

—¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —pregunté desperezándome mientras abría mis ojos. Estaba el mismo ascensor y Paul a mi lado, pero no había ropa por ninguna parte—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te quedaste dormida, y ya nos vienen a sacar —explicó entornando los ojos entre mi borrosa visión, por lo que pude notar.

—¿Estaba soñando? —solté confusa.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Todo había sido un sueño!_

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Me ves cara de psíquico?

Y por primera ves no me molesté en que siguiera preguntándome si le veía cara de algo, porque de inmediato me hizo recordar a mi propio psíquico. A mi Edward, con el que quería vivir cualquier tipo de experiencia sexual. Mi primera vez. Perder mi virginidad. Y no en un ascensor con alguien que ni siquiera amaba, y que para colmo, me odiaba.

Comencé a reírme de lo loco y realista que había sido mi sueño, pero en voz alta. Como si yo estuviera sola, y no con un hombre lobo a mi lado mirándome.

—Eres bastante rara, ¿lo sabías? —dijo al tiempo que sentía una extraña sensación de _deja bú_ en mi interior, pero antes de que siguiera indagando por mis pensamientos, el sonido que había estado ignorando se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a abrirse.

Dos hombres desconocidos, con Edward, Alice y Carlisle a su lado, estaban abriendo las puertas para que saliéramos. Al ver a Paul a mi lado, de inmediato Alice y Edward pusieron malas caras arrugando la nariz, en cambio Carlisle, solo sonrió como era una costumbre en él.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

_Qué vergüenza. Teniendo a un adonis a mi lado que se preocupaba por mí, y yo tenía fantasías con Paul. _

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

—Lo estoy, no fue nada —contesté, pero por supuesto, si no tomaba en cuenta mi extraño sueño.

Cuando ya nos hubieron sacado el ascensor, Edward me abrazó y Paul tomó las escaleras para seguramente ir a la habitación de Jacob con Carlisle siguiéndole de cerca, aunque era obvio que eso no pareció agradarle.

—Vine a ver a Jake, como les había puesto en los mensajes, pero el ascensor se detuvo —les expliqué después de unos segundos viendo como Paul se alejaba.

—En serio, Bella —comenzó Alice burlándose—. ¿Puedes vivir sin que te pase algo un solo día, siquiera?

—No creo que eso sería divertido —le contesté al tiempo que Edward me envolvía en sus brazos.

—Mmm —articuló mi ángel arrugando la nariz—. Ahora hueles a perro.

—Gracias —lancé con sarcasmo, pero todavía había una cosa que no entendía—. ¿Por qué están aquí? —les pregunté, y fue Alice quien se apresuró a contestar.

—Tu mejor amigo, el perro, llamó a Charlie para decirle que tú vinieras a verlo… por quinta vez —agregó rodando los ojos—, pero Charlie dijo que ya te había llamado y que ya deberías estar en el hospital, entonces Charlie llamó a Edward, pero como dijo que tú ya te habías marchado hace tiempo, ambos se preocuparon. Luego mi hermano llamó pidiendo mi ayuda —dijo nuevamente rodando los ojos al tiempo que hacía florituras con sus delgadas y marfileñas manos—, pero yo tampoco sabía dónde estabas, y no aparecías en mis visiones, así que la única razón para que ocurriera eso era que estuvieras con un perro, o muerta, y como prefirieron la primera opción, todos vinimos al hospital a ver si el perro estaba mintiendo con lo de que no te había visto —dio un suspiro como si le faltara el aire, aunque era obvio que eso no sucedía—, y es así como llegamos al hospital, vimos tu camioneta, y entramos para buscarte…

—Y así vimos que el ascensor estaba parado —interrumpió Edward, seguramente queriendo ser partícipe del monólogo que estaba llevando Alice mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Y nos imaginamos que solo tú podrías quedarte atrapada en un ascensor y que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Ya veo —dije ignorando lo último que habían dicho.

_Ellos pasando por todo eso, y yo teniendo fantasías con uno de los chicos de la manada de mi mejor amigo._

—¿Y Carlisle? —les pregunté recordando que él también estaba cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Él estaba atendiendo a Jacob —comenzó Edward, y realmente aprecié que no lo llamara despectivamente—, así que pensamos que si ya habías venido, tal vez te habría visto, pero como no fue así, comenzó a buscarte y te encontró junto con nosotros. Por eso —concluyó.

—Ya veo —solté de nuevo, pero antes de que siguieran subiendo, me paré en seco llamando su atención—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

—Contigo —respondieron ambos.

—Oh, no. Ustedes se quedan afuera —les ordené—. No quiero ver discusiones en la sala donde esté Jake.

Edward se puso tenso, pero Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Como quieras, pero te esperamos afuera —me advirtió.

—Eso está mejor —estuve de acuerdo a pesar de que Edward no decía nada.

Entré a la habitación 327 cuando Carlisle ya se marchaba después de revisar a Jake. Paul estaba sentado en una silla frente a mi amigo, y ambos sonreían comentando algo.

Al verme, Jake de inmediato intentó levantarse de la cama, pero tenía un cabestrillo en la pierna que lo inmovilizaba, aunque para el caso, tampoco hubiera dejado que se levantara.

—¡Bella! Es bueno verte —saludó—. Paul me dijo que quedaron atrapados en el ascensor.

—No me lo recuerdes —comentó el aludido poniendo mala cara.

—Ni a mí —repuse, aunque en el fondo estaba pensando en lo real que había sido mi sueño—. Y bien, ¿qué te sucedió? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Un tonto accidente solamente, nada importante —respondió—. Pero el doctor Colmillos me curó y dijo que viniera a pasar el día aquí para mayor precaución, mañana me largo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Espero que pronto estés bien —dije sinceramente.

—Como siempre, Bella —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Hablamos por varios minutos, y Paul no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de mí, y aunque Jacob se lo prohibiera, pero debo reconocer que yo no me quedé atrás.

Otro tiempo más de compañía con Jake, y de un momento a otro, y sin ponernos de acuerdo, Paul y yo nos levantamos de las sillas.

—Ok, Jake. Me voy —dijimos al unísono.

Jacob nos quedó mirando de hito en hito con el ceño fruncido.

—Al parecer estuvieron mucho tiempo en el ascensor.

Paul soltó un bufido, pero yo rodé los ojos con cierta molestia.

—Adiós, Jake. Mejórate pronto —me despedí dejando la habitación con ese molesto olor que tienen los hospitales, y cierto chico molesto escogió el mismo momento para salir.

Me adelantó, dándome un leve empujón que supe de inmediato, fue intento.

Mascullé por lo bajo.

—¡Ey, Paul! —lo llamé antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras, mientras vi a Alice y mi Edward esperándome junto a otro ascensor.

—¿Qué quieres, chica vampiro? —preguntó de mala gana dándose la vuelta.

Me acerqué a él, solo por si Jake aún escuchaba.

—El resto de la manada no puede meterse en tu mente si tú no lo quieres, ¿cierto?

No sé por qué lo dije, cuando sabía perfectamente que había sido un sueño cuando me lo dijo, pero aún así abrió tanto los ojos de la sorpresa, que tuve miedo de que fuera en realidad. No quise escuchar una respuesta.

—Olvídalo. No importa —le dije dirigiéndome al ascensor.

No miré atrás, pero Edward si lo hizo, aunque no me dijo nada. Me recibió en sus brazos frunciendo el ceño por la curiosidad, y dos vampiros y un humano, entramos al ascensor.

—Te amo —susurré contra su pecho, absorbiendo el agradable olor de su piel, y justo en ese momento, el ascensor en el que estábamos (que no era el mismo de hace un rato), se detuvo.

Los dos vampiros me miraron, pero solo me encogí de hombros avergonzada.

Tal vez fue mi castigo por pensar en alguien más que en mi Edward…

ESTE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL OTRO ONESHOT, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

BYE...

Y REVIEWS!


End file.
